Surprises and more
by DarkAngelChemical
Summary: It is one month since Jack and Ianto have been engaged, but there is another surprise. Will Jack and Ianto be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Surprises and more**

This is a sequel to my previous story 'surprise' enjoy.

Start:

**Chapter 1**

It has been one month since Jack had proposed to Ianto, they have had no time to plan their wedding, it has been a hectic month for Torchwood and so it affected them. Since they had gotten engaged, Jack and Ianto needed their space as a couple, so Tosh decided to move out to give them space into her own flat. They were a little bit sad with Tosh leaving but Jack and Ianto knew it was for the best.

Ianto picked up the coffee tray ready to give everyone their round of coffee at lunch, just as he was walking from the coffee station dizziness washed over him. Ianto closed his eyes and stopped walking, waiting it for it to subside, "Oi, tea-boy, you okay?" Owen shouted from his workstation.

Ianto's eyes snapped open, hearing Owens voice, "I'm fine." He replied looking at him as walked over to him, handing his coffee and moving off to give Gwen and Tosh their coffee. After giving the three workers their coffee, and made his way up to Jack's office with his coffee. The office door was open and Jack was sitting at his desk doing his paperwork, but when Ianto placed Jack's coffee on the desk, he soon realised that Jack was just doodling on a piece of paper. "You are supposed to working Jack," Ianto said softly, plucking the pen and paper out of his hand and replaced it with the coffee mug, which he had picked up from the messy desk.

Jack looked up and smiled, "I was bored, and I couldn't wait to see you today," and with Jack pulled Ianto around the desk and pulled him into his lap.

"I have to get back to work." Ianto sighed, he tried to pull himself out of Jack's lap but instead he had wrapped his arms around Ianto to prevent him from moving.

"Ianto, you work too hard for your own good, it won't kill you to take a ten minute break and spend time with the man who you are going to marry." Jack said firmly, "so what is up with you then?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Ianto lied, the truth was he had been feeling sick all morning, and for the past three days he had been sick every morning, and for the past week the smell of tuna wanted to make him puke. He sighed when Jack raised an eyebrow at him, telling him that he knew Ianto was lying. "I have been sick for the past few days, and all day I feel queasy, it is nothing to worry about it is just a mild stomach bug."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I want you to be checked by Owen, just to be safe, it may well be just a stomach bug, but it could be something else." He pushed Ianto off his lap and stood up as well. He took Ianto by the hand and led him out of his office and down to the medical bay where Owen was sorting out medical files. "Owen, Ianto needs a check-up." Jack stated, standing behind the railings, looking down into the medical bay.

Owen looked up from his files, "symptoms?" He asked, gesturing Ianto to go down to Owen.

"Puking every morning for the past three, then feeling sick all day, also gone off tuna, the smell of it makes me want to puke." Ianto replied.

"Remove suit jacket and shirt please." Owen requested, while putting on latex gloves and then taking a needle so he can take blood from Ianto. Ianto sat on the examination table waiting for Owen; he shivered when he wiped some sterilizer onto his arm. He then winced when he felt the needle go in, held there for a moment and then removed. "I think it is just a stomach bug, but it might be something else, because remember last month you touched something from the archives and it made you glow, better safe than sorry." Owen said, while dumping his latex gloves in the disposal.

"What alien object? Jack asked suddenly, who was still standing behind the railings.

To be continued

Sorry for ending it there, they will be another chapter soon

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprises and more**

**Chapter 2**

"Ianto, what is Owen talking about getting hit by an alien device?" Jack asked, irritably.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "it not exactly how it sounds."

"It is exactly how it sounds." Owen said, joining the conversation. "It was a few hours before Ianto and I left work, the same night you proposed to him. Tosh found this object in the archives, which was found in 1993, it looked like a gun, Tosh then pointed it at Ianto and accidently fired. A green light came from the gun and hit Ianto; he then glowed for a minute or two and went back to normal. As soon as he stopped glowing I immediately did tests, he seemed fine. So these symptoms might be a late reaction to that alien gun." He explained.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Jack yelled, he had now moved down the steps, so he was standing in front of Ianto.

Ianto sighed, looking into Jack's eyes and replied "Owen said there was nothing to worry about, all the tests saying I was fine, plus I knew you would worry even if Owen told you I was fine. I'm sorry, I should have told you"

Jack shook his head and took Ianto's hands in his and said, "Sorry I yelled at you, I overreacted." There moment was broken by the sound of the computer beeping to say the blood results had come back. "What does it say?" Jack asked, sounding worried.

Owen looked at the computer and then looked at Ianto and replied "Ianto, you're pregnant."

"How is that possible?" Jack breathed.

"I." Owen started but was stopped by Tosh who was standing where Jack was earlier.

"I found information on the alien object, which I hot Ianto with last month." Tosh said rather quickly.

"Well?" Ianto said rather irritably.

Tosh rolled hers eyes and replied, "it implants female reproductive organs inside a male."

"So that explains how I managed to become pregnant." Ianto says to himself quietly, but Tosh heard him.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant, congratulations." She squealed, running down the stairs and hugging Ianto and then Jack.

"Ianto and I haven't even got a chance to talk about it yet, we just found out." Jack said to Tosh, giving her a hint that she should leave, and should take Owen with her.

"Right, come on Owen, we have to leave them to talk. We will go and get a coffee." Tosh said, pulling him by the arm up the stairs, leaving Jack and Ianto alone.

They sat in silence for a moment before Jack broke it by saying "your pregnant."

"Yup." Ianto replied, not sure what to say.

"What do we do?" Jack asked, still in shock from the news.

"What does your instinct tell you?" Ianto ask quietly.

Jack sighs and says "a part of me wants us to have the baby, but the other part of me says' no we shouldn't' because Torchwood doesn't really do maternity leave, and we would be one field agent short."

Ianto nodded and said truthfully, "I want to have this baby, it is going to be hard work balancing Torchwood and a family, but I believe we can do it."

"So we are going to do it." Jack said, kissing Ianto's hands.

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack softly on the lips, before they walked to the main part of the hub, waiting for the others to come back.

**Hoped you enjoyed it, I know it is a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. If you anything put in the next chapter, you are welcome to put it in your review.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprises and more**

**Chapter 3**

Ianto was now in his fourth month of pregnancy and he was becoming frustrated. On Owen orders he was not allowed to be a field agent anymore, was not allowed to drink coffee, and he had to take at least an hour's break each day. This was driving Ianto crazy and which caused him to take it out on everybody.

On Monday afternoon he finally snapped when Jack told him that he wasn't allowed to lift a cardboard box, "Ianto that could put strain on the baby." Jack said as he watched Ianto about to lift a box full of files.

Ianto spun around to face Jack, leaving the box on the floor, "strain on the baby? Jack, I'm just about showing, I would understand if you wouldn't let me do this when I'm seven months, but I'm at four. So please Jack let me do my job, because if I didn't this place would go to shit, and you know I'm right." He snapped.

Jack sighed and walked over to Ianto and pulled him into a hug and said, "I'm so sorry for making you upset, but I'm just scarred if you do something and we lose the baby, then I would feel like it would be my fault, because I didn't try to get you to do less work."

"Jack, that won't happen, I am not doing as much work as I used to do, I actually work normal hours, from nine to five and I even have a lie down, but I don't sleep I just read. So Jack, I'm kind of glad who were stopping me from doing stuff." Ianto said softly.

Jack gave Ianto a smile, "do you forgive me?" He asked, and smile got wider when he saw Ianto nod a yes. He pulled Ianto back into an embrace and kissed Ianto, they both moaned when they deepened the kiss. Their tongues entwined as if they were made to fit together.

Soon they pulled breathless and Ianto said, "You know, I could always take that hour break now, if you wanted to."

"Really here?" Jack asked, looking around in the archives, they have never had sex in the archives, this seemed to surprise Jack, they had sex pretty everywhere else in the hub but never in the archives.

"Yeah, why not" Ianto smirked, playing with buttons on Jack's shirt. His hands travelled down to Jack's groin, he then began to gently rub the growing bulge forming there.

Jack moaned and bucked his hips into his lover's hand, "Ianto, we don't have anything."

Ianto smirked and walked over to one of filing cabinets, opened the top draw and pulling out a bottle of lube, "you were saying."

"You always find ways to amaze me Ianto." Jack said as he walked over to Ianto and pulled him into a passionate kiss. In five minutes their clothes were scattered everywhere, and they were grinding their bodies together and snogging each other's faces off. "Turn around to face the wall and use your hands to support you." Jack growled in a husky voice.

Ianto happily obliged, he moaned loudly when he felt one lubricated finger being pushed inside him, after several thrust of the first Jack added a second, stretching Ianto, and he then quickly added a third and final finger. "Jack please." He begged, he sighed when he felt Jacks fingers disappear from him and replaced of the feeling Jacks cock pushing into him. Both of them groaned at sensation, Jack groaning at tightness of Ianto, and Ianto groaning of how good it felt being filled with Jacks cock inside of him.

Ianto let out another moan when Jack pulled back and thrust back in as hard as he could; Jack smiled, loving of how he could make Ianto moan like that. So Jack began to thrust in and out at a fast and hard pace. Ianto moans got louder when Jack changed the angle of his thrust so he was hitting Ianto's prostrate each time. Jack knew both of them were close, so he snaked his hand form Ianto's hip to grip his cock and jerk it off in time with his thrusts. Soon Ianto was coming with loud cries that echoed off the walls, Jack felt his hand being coated in with Ianto's warm semen, Jack came after a few for thrusts .

Six month of pregnancy

Ianto had now a very large stomach, and due to having a large stomach he was beginning to have back ache throughout the day, thus making Ianto cranky. One afternoon Ianto waddled into Jack's office carrying his cup of coffee. Jack looked up when he heard Ianto enter his office, "you should be at home resting." Jack said, getting up and taking the cup from Ianto.

He rolled his eyes and said, "But it's so boring at home, there is nothing to do, and I don't need rest. I can still do stuff here, like sign paper work and make coffee and what would you do without my coffee?"

Ianto laughed at the look of horror on Jack's face when he said that there would be no coffee if Ianto was at home, "I change my mind, and you can stay here." Jack said quickly, realising it was a bad idea to send his lover home. They walked over to the small couch, which was still in Jack's office; Jack had to help Ianto sit down due to his stomach. "So, how are you feeling today?" Jack asked casually when they both sat down.

"Jack I'm fine, just tired." Ianto laughing at how Jack can get so worried about him and the baby.

"So, what do you want to do about the wedding?" Jack asked for the fifth time in the past two weeks.

"Jack." Ianto groaned, for the past two weeks they had been trying decide if they want to get married while Ianto is pregnant or after. Jack thinks they should do it now but Ianto wants to do after.

"Come on Ianto, we need to talk about this." Jack pressed.

"Jack we have been talking about it, but every time we do it ends in an argument because we both want to do it differently." He retorted angrily.

"Okay, fine, we will do it your way, will wait, we will be one of those couples who is married for ages, but in the end will just go down to the local registry office, with witnesses who we don't know because we did it at last minute and got them off the street." Jack ranted, doing his best not to get angry.

"Well far as I knew I thought we weren't going to have a big wedding, with just close friends." Ianto muttered. He then said softly, "Jack, I don't want a big wedding, I wouldn't care if our friends weren't there, all I want is you, I and the baby, our family, and I believe that is all that matters."

**Sorry for ending the chapter like that, I hoped you enjoyed it, please review**


End file.
